A Beautiful Day for a Beautiful Girl
by bluemusic2011
Summary: The idea of not having the one thing she needs becomes too much for Quinn Fabray.  Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.


Quinn Fabray thought she was getting a hold on life. Her hair was back to it's natural color and she was on the track to getting back the only thing that mattered. One may think this thing would be Glee club, but the only thing that mattered in the blonde girl's heart was Beth.

Though the young mother was now seeing her adopted out daughter, it was not enough for the soon the be graduating senior. Quinn felt that there was nothing for her after school was done, nothing except Beth. The devilish girl planted items in the house of Beth's current mother, Shelby, in hopes of CPS coming to claim the young music teacher an unfit mother. Some hot sauce in the cabinet, a few nasty books in the case, and soon all would be right.

"This has to work. It just has to," thought Quinn as she drove back to her home. Days went by, weeks, it soon became too much. Before Glee club started Quinn caught up with Noah Puckerman, Beth's biological father. He informed her of taking back everything she had used to sat up Shelby. "Just give up, Quinn. You aren't getting her back. Just accept it," the mohawked boy turned around and left for rehearsal. The shellshocked girl just stood there for several minutes before she mindlessly walked through the halls, in the opposite direction.

New Direction's star performer, Rachel, strode by humming cheerfully before Quinn accidentally bumped into her. Rachel spun around in time to see the first tear roll out of those once warm hazel eyes. She reached out and gripped the girl's wrist with her slender fingers. "Quinn. What's wrong?" The sound of Rachel's voice snapped Fabray back into reality. She couldn't explain to Rachel what was going on, the innocent brunette wouldn't understand. Quickly Quinn rubbed her eye and faked a yawn for the little Jewish girl. "Just tired, Rach. I'm going to skip practice today, catch up on some sleep."

"Alright," Rachel said warily, "I'll let Mr. Shue know." Quinn gave her an encouraging nod before walking her way down the rest of the hall. "I should be an actress," whispered the blonde. Quinn made her way to the teacher's lounge, where she let herself in and found the person she wanted to see, Shelby. Taking a seat next to her Quinn asked nonchalantly, "Hey Shelby, could I stop by to see Beth today?" Even if she couldn't get her daughter back, seeing her a bit was the next best thing.

Shelby turned to face Quinn straight on, with an extraordinary serious expression on. "Noah told me what you tried to do Quinn. And I don't appreciate the fake smile." The young girl's, indeed fake smile, faded as the reality of the situation started to hit her. "Shelby, I'm sorry. I just...I have nothing!" Quinn grasped the older woman's hand, but Shelby pulled it back quickly. "You could have everything Quinn Fabray. But not anymore." The teacher stood up, towering down on Quinn while wearing her heels. Tears were pouring out of the hazel eyes of the young Fabray. "I wanted nothing more then for you to be in Beth's life. So you wouldn't end up like Rachel and me. But I will not have another daughter taken away from me, and having you around is too much of a risk now." Quinn's breath caught in her chest, the silence echoed in the empty lounge. "You are no longer welcomed in my home, and you are no longer welcomed into my daughter's life." With that Shelby stalked out of the room, leaving nothing but the echoing clicks of her heels and the soft hick-ups of a young girl's broken heart.

How much time passed before she was able to get up and go home, Quinn wasn't sure. The halls were empty as she trudged through them, tears still streaming down her cheeks. As she passed the choir room the same young singer from before, Rachel, was the one to bump into Quinn this time. There was no way to act her way out of this situation, not that Quinn had the strength to even think of trying it again. As the shorter brunette looked up at Quinn's face a frown spread on her light pink lips. "Quinn? What's going on? I thought you went home?" A bitter laugh bubbled out of the broken girl's mouth. "You can't help so don't try to, Berry." Quinn turned to walk away but not before Rachel's arms snaked their way around her waist. "Quinn, talk to me. Please."

Something snapped, the trigger was pulled. Quinn pushed Rachel away roughly and barked loudly. "Fine! I'll talk to you!" Hot angry tears streamed. "I lost her. I lost Beth completely. She was the last good thing in my life, Rach. The. Last. Thing." Quinn punched one of the lockers, cutting her knuckles. Rachel tried to chime in, "Quinn, you have Gl..." Her voice caught when the blonde girl shot an evil look at her. "I told you, Berry. You can't help. You just don't get it. Glee is pointless. She is all I wanted. That's it. Just her." Rachel took a step forward. "Why don't we go somewhere? We'll talk it out. Even if it takes all night." The once angry girl deflated and sighed. "You know what Rachel, I'm just going to go home. Try to sleep this off and think more clearly tomorrow." Rachel was wary, "You sure? I don't mind." The hint of a smile curled on the edges of Quinn's lips. "I'm sure Rachel. Goodbye." Then the blonde girl did something unusual, she hugged the young brunette. The hug was long and tight, almost like Quinn was holding on, but she let go before turning and walking home. Rachel watched as the saddened Fabray disappeared behind the school doors.

By morning the news had spread across the town like wild fire: Quinn Fabray committed suicide the previous night. Everyone seemed to walk through the next week in a zombie like state. Being careful not to say something wrong, not to speak her name, trying their hardest to hold back the tears. At the end of the week the Glee club gathered for rehearsal reluctantly, sectionals were still around the corner. Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "I know this week has been hard. But let's try to move forward, that's what...that's what she would've wanted." The soft tears of Brittany echoed in the room as Santana embraced her gently, holding back tears herself.

Rachel raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, I've been working on something that I need to do. If you don't mind." The teacher gave a small bow with his head in approval. The young prodigy stood before her fellow team members, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I know we're all devastated by what's happened. Some...some more than others." She clenched her teeth and fists to hold back the tears, nails digging into her palms. "I thought this song, for me at least, spoke to what had unfolded before us. I've been working on it all week with Brad." Another deep breath. "We have lost Quinn to suicide." Everyone's breath caught in their chests. Rachel nodded towards the piano player to start. A piano melody flowed through the room softly.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Tears began to fall from the vocalist's eyes. Her cheeks burning a soft pink as she carried on with the song.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

The other members, through their tears, began to hum and sing with Rachel. Rachel's voice broke off softly as she looked about to break down. Finn and Puck went to her sides, and supported her, singing the rest of the song along side her.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

By this time the rest of the members were standing up together, holding each other. All singing the end of the song together. The pianist continued, tears hitting the notes along with his trembling fingers.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

No one spoke after the last note rung from the piano. They silently went home, to prepare for the service the next morning. The day of the funeral was beautiful, a beautiful day for a beautiful girl. The service was simple and sweet, with a performance from the Glee club. Afterwards all left together, except for two. Shelby stood by the tombstone of the deceased, with little Beth in her arms. The young child was holding onto a sunflower from the service, bringing a smile to her face. Right as Shelby turned to leave, Beth made a fuss. She whined and pushed away from her mother, wanting to be let down. As the single mother set down her daughter, the little rugrat toddled over to the tombstone. She gripped it for balance, dropping the flower in front of it, before she looked up at her surprised mother wanting to be picked up again. As they walked away in each other's arms the sun shined brightly. A bright yellow that can only be compared to that of a sunflower, or of the one recently departed Quinn Fabray.


End file.
